


[Fanvideo] Happiness and Home

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [4]
Category: The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Cats, Fanvids, Fluff, Gen, Music, Pets, Road Trips, home is where the heart is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Home is where the heart is.





	[Fanvideo] Happiness and Home

**Aristocats - Happiness and Home**

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.  
**Fandom:** Aristocats (1970)  
**Music:** Kacey Musgraves - my house

[Streaming ](https://archive.org/details/aristocatshappinessandhome)(and download)

**Author's Note:**

> Made this fanvid for my sister last year, after she requested the fandom, and I am still happy with the fluffy energy of this, hope it can make someone else smile as it makes me.


End file.
